Yo Tan Wa
As the mysterious queen of the Qin Mountain Tribes, Yo Tan Wa is the leader and spokesperson for the confederation of different tribes that reside in Qin's mountain area. Appearance Yo Tan Wa has red hair and is often seen wearing a large mask. Surprisingly beautiful for someone in her position. Personality Yo Tan Wa seems to be relatively levelheaded. Despite the elders urging her to kill the Qin intruders, she listens to the opposing side's arguments and makes her own decision. Despite being a woman, she is very well respected by the other mountain people who obey her every order (even the big Tajifu doesn't dare to disobey). Story Seikyo Rebellion Arc When Ei Sei first met the king, she was an imposing figure wearing a mask and sitting on a throne guarded by snarling wolves. Her distorted voice successfully hides the fact that she is a woman, something that shocks the others (and brings a blush to Heki's face) later. At first, Yo Tan Wa tries to pass judgment on Ei Sei for the terrible betrayal that happened 400 years ago when the mountain people tried to be friends with the Qin flatlanders. It turns out that she had always wanted the mountain people to either conquer or make peace with Qin in order to broaden their horizons. When Shin makes his appearance in the throne room and yells at the crowd to forget about the past in order to make future dreams come true, Yo Tan Wa's opinion is changed and she agrees to an alliance with Ei Sei. With the mountain people's help Sei was able to quickly regain the throne. Then with Yo Tan Wa personally leading her forces, they've continued to defeat their rivals, tribe after tribe. With that, her influence had steadily increased in size. As of now, most of the Mountain lands to the west of Qin have fallen under her control. As Yo Tan Wa follows the mountain range north they've started picking fights with the Kyoudo Horsemen Tribe that has long threatened Qin's Northern Borders. Battle of Bayou Arc While Ō Ki is fighting the Zhao, Yo Tan Wa visits Ei Sei to inform him about her dealings with the Horsemen Tribe. She says that by the time she arrived at their lands, 100,000 tribes had been massacred by an Zhao army. She then asks Ei Sei why such knowledge hadn't reached them in the south at what one would do with such a powerful army the enemy doesn't know about; join the ongoing fight between Qin-Zhao. Abilities In Episode-7, it is obvious that Yo Tan Wa is also a very strong fighter. With her sword skills, she quickly and easily kills the soldiers who think they can take her down just because she is a woman. All her stats are shown to be exceptionally high. Strength 95, leadership 99, knowledge 95. Which is even superior to the great general Ō Ki Overall (98,93,95). She's without doubt the strongest Mountain 'Men' in the series up to the latest chapter. Though it seems Bajio can surpassed her during his 'time' intense rage. Gallery |t2=Anime |2= }} Trivia *Like Kyou Kai, she was actually a male in the true history of ancient China . Category:Caption needed Category:Characters Category:Mountain Tribes Category:Female Category:Chouga Category:Ei Sei faction Category:Sword Users Category:Kings Category:Yotanwa Faction Category:Cavalry